


Birthday Present

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, happy birthday hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds the perfect present for Hange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

It’d been a good birthday. She worked on some of her little projects that had been pushed to the side for other, more important business. She read some, made new notes in her journals. Levi made her take a bath, although she really didn’t put up too much of a struggle. It was wonderful feeling him massage her head as he washed her hair. He’d work his way down her neck, shoulders, and onto her back. His fingers finding the spots that really needed it, then just rubbing them until the knots worked themselves out. He even got in the tub with her this time, a rarity. Hange leaned back on him, his legs on either side of her, and let him wrap his arms around her. They enjoyed the warm bath for a while before it started to get cold. He helped her out, wrapped her up in a towel, and let her curl up on his bed.

Levi made her sit up, then crawled in behind her. He brushed her hair out, one of the few times it would be without tangles. As she let herself relax more and more against his body, she eventually fell asleep. Levi laid her down on the bed, then cleaned up. He knew she thought this little bit of pampering was her birthday present, but she was way off. Levi had more in store, but first, he let her sleep for a while.

When she woke, Hange was a bit disoriented. She must have been in a deep sleep. She tried to rub her eyes to focus on the room, but couldn’t move her arms. _What the hell?!?_ she thought as her gaze followed her right arm up to where it was tied onto the bed frame. She flipped her head around to see the same done with her left arm. She tried to use her feet to push herself up, but to no avail. The same story down there. And she never put any clothes back on after her bath! Shit! She started fidgeting to cover up, not really knowing how it would work, but doing something!

“I see you’ve become aware of your situation. No use trying to do anything about it now. I did let you sleep for a while so you were well rested. But now it’s time to wake up.”

The voice came from a chair in a dark corner of the room, but there was no denying it was Levi. What’s he playing at? She watched carefully, eyes still working to focus, as he strode across the room. He had his black pants on and crisp white shirt, but it was unbuttoned up the front. He knelt beside the bed, running the back of his hand across her cheek.

“What the hell are you doing? Why am I tied up? Is this some kind of joke, because it’s a shitty birthday present!?”

“Yes, it is a present, but not one you’d think of asking for. I know, you’d much rather have some new plants, or research equipment, or even someone to come clean your office, but I got my own present. Tonight it’s about you. Well, about making you feel good. And, I’m not going to lie, I might get off on your reactions.”

She relaxed back on the bed for a minute, contemplating the position she was in. She was very vulnerable. Extremely so. And she didn’t like it one bit. “This is bullshit, Levi! I don’t like this!” she yelled at him.

“Just give it a chance. Give me 5, no 10 minutes. Then decide. If at 10 minutes you still object, I’ll untie you and you can leave. Trust me, you won’t want to leave. You may want to be untied, but you won’t want to leave.”

Hange glared at him. She could feel her body tensing up already, and yet, a conflicting feeling. Was she getting turned on by this? She felt a shiver go up her spine, but a good one. No! She shouldn’t be feeling this way! This isn’t right. Wait, haven’t they talked about this before. Yeah. Levi had mentioned it, but Hange said no. Well, her answer was “Not this time,” which apparently he didn’t forget. She really had no choice but to succumb to what he had planned. She didn’t really like the idea of not having control of the situation, but she did trust him and knew he’d keep true to his word.

“Fine. You get 10 minutes to convince me. And that’s it! When I said ‘not this time,’ I really meant never!”

“Then you should have said that. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

He crawled on top of her, leaned down close enough to kiss her lips, then leaned just enough to the left to miss her lips and get her cheek. He continued down to her ear. Using his tongue, he ticked the bottom of her ear, but never putting it in his mouth. He knew that was one of her favorite spots, so he wasn’t going to let her have too much fun yet. He kissed down her neck, then around to the other side. When he sat up, he noticed Hange’s eyes were closed.

“I know you’re not going back to sleep.”

“I don’t know how you think I could?”

He grabbed her face with both hands and got right in it. She was forced to open her eyes to see what was going on. “Open your shitty eyes. I want to see them.”

“Ugh, fine.”

He let go of her head and she fell back on the mattress. She sighed and tried to turn her head to see what Levi was doing now.

Levi ran his finger across her collar bone, following it with kisses and a few little nips. He trailed down between her breasts, then stopped. He laid his head on her stomach, looking up at her, but focusing on her nipples. He licked his fingers, rubbed one, then blew on it. Hange shivered as the cold air pierced the wet nipple. Levi let a smile slip across his face, then did the same thing to the other nipple. Same reaction.

“That’s fucking cold! I could cut glass with these now!”

“I’m just having some fun,” Levi said as he sat up, he straddled down low on her, cupped her breasts, then leaned down and gently kissed each of them. He opened his lips just a little, allowing his tongue to touch the now hard nipples. He ran his hands up Hange’s back as she arched, pushing her breast farther into his mouth. He let his tongue flick the point a few times, getting a low moan in return. She laid her back down on his hands as he continued to lick and nibble on her.

“That’s so much better,” she sighed, relaxing into the mattress.

“I told you it’d be worth your while. Just wait.”

Hange lifted her head to see what he was up to next. If continued like this, she’d be definitely ok with it.

Levi kissed his way down her stomach, down to where she was starting to feel just how much she was liking everything, but bypassed it and went straight for her thigh. He placed an open mouth on the inside and bit down. He felt Hange’s body jolt and heard her inhale sharply. She wasn’t usually much for biting, but he loved it. He did it a few more times before moving on to just kissing and sucking on her soft skin. He looked straight up back at her and realized she had been watching him. Or trying to, from her precarious positioning. He leaned his mouth right between her legs and gave one gentle tongue flick, watching her body the whole time. He must have hit just the right spot because her whole body seized up, and he heard a little “ah!” from the top of the bed. _That was a fun reaction_ he thought and wondered what else he could get out of her. Hange wouldn’t be able to stop him like she normally did when she felt like she had had enough. He did it a few more times, her body jerking a different way each time. He stopped and waited for her to look back down. She didn’t, just laid there, anticipating what came next.

When she realized he had stopped, she didn’t look down. She didn’t want to. She was rather liking the surprises. All she said was, “You don’t usually like to do that.”

“Well, I wanted to do something special for you today.”

“So my present is being tied up and eaten out?”

“No, smart ass. It’s just the start,” he replied, turning back down to what he was doing.

He ever so gently licked a few more times, then got closer to explore more. He let his tongue run circles around her, gauging her reaction to find the perfect spots. He let his tongue slip inside of her a bit, then back up, right on her clit. He felt her try to move away a bit more each time he hit it. He sighed and said, “This is why you’re tied up. You try to move away just as things are getting good. Not this time.”

“I’m not trying to move away. I’m just sensitive and you know it! You play at it to see how far you can go.”

“Yeah, that’s the point. And today, I’m completely in control.”

The more Hange thought about it, the more she really liked the idea. He tended to be in control a little more than her, but they were pretty equal in bed. Normally, she hated the idea of being helpless, but in this situation, it was nice, turning her on, even.

Levi brought a hand up to help. He used two fingers to spread her open wider, then forcefully tongued her. She could feel the warm breath on her wet body. He then let his fingers wander a bit, touching her in places that made her twitch. He continued to lick and slurp down there until she found her feet on the mattress and used them to lift her hips up off the ground. She guessed the ropes had been looser than she thought down there. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back down to him. “Nope, not getting away today,” he responded, nose deep in her. He enjoyed pushing against her hips in a failed attempt to squirm away. The more she tried squirmed away, the harder he pulled her back, and the deeper in he went.

When he finally stopped, she flopped back on the bed, out of breath. Remembering their deal, he asked, “Well, it’s been 10 minutes, uh, more than probably. Still want me to stop?”

Hange had to get her bearings about herself. She felt a little light headed from holding her breath. As she recovered, she replied, “Well, you seem to be having so much fun, how could I let you stop now?”

Of course, she’d have a smart ass reply. It’s what she does. Just for that, Levi crawled back up to the top of the bed and gives her a deep kiss. Hange can taste herself, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, she licks all around his lips, tasting what he tasted. Levi wasn’t ready for that. He welcomed it, backing off a bit so she could kiss and taste where she wanted. As she did, he reached back down and rubbed his fingers around her again, then slowly sliding a couple in. Hange reached up with her head and bit his lip, pulling him back down so she could kiss him deeply again. As he reached in, he curled his fingers just enough to feel her roll her hips closer to him. He began to thrust his fingers in and out, feeling her hips roll along with him. She was moaning, quietly at first, but progressively getting louder with each time.

Levi leaned down closer to her ear, “What do you want for your birthday?”

“I want you,” she whispered back.

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, even more quietly.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she replied in a regular voice.

“Louder.”

“Fuck me, Levi!” she said, almost in a yell.

God, she can’t remember ever wanting it so bad. And the fact she couldn’t make it happen just made her want it more.

Levi pulled his fingers out and licked them right in front of her face. She reached up and tried to suck on them, but he pulled them back. He got on top of her, then rubbed the head of his dick all over her wetness. She was straining so hard now. She tried to rock her hips the right way to push him in, but to no avail. He was too quick and pulled back at just the right time.

“You’re awfully demanding for someone who has little control in this situation,” he said, pulling back away from her again. “If I were you, I’d be a little nicer. Maybe use some manners.”

“Fucking manners? You tied me up and tormented me, kept me just inches from coming, then stopped and left me hanging. I’m dying here!”

“If you would have asked politely, I might have untied you,” he said, holding his own self back from just driving it in her.

“Like hell you would have!”

“Ok, you’re right. I’ll make a deal, you beg for it, I’ll untie, um, your legs, and finish having my way with you.

“Beg? Just who do you think I am? I’m not begging for shhhhhh…” she almost got out before he stuck just the head inside. “Damn it, come on!”

“I’m waiting.”

Hange refused to look him in the eyes, instead turning her head and mumbling “Please untie my legs.”

“What?”

“You heard it, now do it…please.”

Levi thought about it and figured that’d be the best he’d get. He loosened the rope around her ankles, let her stretch and move them around a bit, then wrap around him as he came closer.

“Now my arms, please?”

“Not a chance. I still need to have the upper hand.” He repositioned himself as he was, putting just the tip ready to go in, but with Hange’s legs around him, she pulled him in and felt him stretch her as he thrusted deep inside.

“Shit, finally! Can’t believe you made me beg for it!” she got out between breaths.

“Damn it, I wasn’t ready! I knew I shouldn’t have untied you.”

He’d never felt her legs wrapped so tightly around him. It was her only means of control. She also managed to roll her hips with his, a feat most impressive right now.

Levi didn’t realize it earlier, but in the midst of Hange’s squirms and wiggles, she was also working the knots off of her wrist. She had them mostly undone, but wanted to wait until the right moment, waiting until he was too preoccupied to want to tie them back. She tugged one last time on the ropes, pulling herself free. She wrapped her arms around Levi, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. With so much going on, he didn’t even realize what had happened. He just let himself be kissed as their bodies moved in sync with each other.

Hange ran her hands down his back, leaving a trail of nail marks all the way down to his ass. She loved grabbing and squeezing it. Levi pulled him from his kiss, their bodies still in motion, and asked, “What did you do? How did your hands end up down there?”

She smiled and said, “Your knots are good, but I’ve had to untie them too many times. I know how they work.”

Sweat dripped down on her as a smile formed on Levi’s face. “Damn it, shitty eye. When did that happen?”

“Earlier. I just wanted to wait until I was ready to pull them loose. I think this was the perfect time,” she said, slapping both cheeks with her hands.

Levi came back down on her, kissing her again. He thrusted so deep and hard, Hange almost didn’t get out the words to let him know she was coming. Levi’s body must have known, though, because he did at the same time too.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the smallest peck on the lips. “So, where’s my real present?” she asked jokingly.

“Whatever you want, you can have,” he replied contently, but out of breath.

“Well, I think we both need a bath now. Then, I just want to stay here with you.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Happy birthday, shitty glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had read a fic about Levi being tied up and Hange having her way with him, but I wanted to try it the other way around. How would she handle not being in some kind of control.


End file.
